The present invention relates to vehicle-based global positioning systems (GPS), and more specifically, to the input of GPS locations and GPS favorites based on in-vehicle meta-data gathering.
There is an increasing use of GPS-based navigation systems in vehicles. Such navigation systems receive signals from an array of satellites which are part of the GPS. Based on received signals, GPS-based navigation systems may identify a vehicle's location in terms of latitude and longitude. The navigation system may also detect the vehicle's speed and direction of travel. With geographic information stored in an on-board computer in the vehicle, the navigation system is capable of audio-visually communicating to a user instructions for reaching a given destination.
A driver of a vehicle equipped with a GPS-based navigation system may manually input the address of a desired destination, and the navigation system may suggest one or more routes to the destination based on the map data and user's present position. In addition to the manual input of destination information, GPS-based navigation systems may also offer features such as directions to popular points of interest using previously stored data. Also, a user may store a list of favorite destinations, which may, for example, consist of previously visited locations.